Paradise With Closed Eyes
by Grey teh Pally
Summary: I awaken to find myself in an unknown place. All I can seem to remember that isn't funny is this duo. This duo of someone playing the violin, and someone else playing the piano. Who am i really? What have I done? Why am I here? This land, I do not know, these people I have no relations to; I just KNOW it. But, yet, why can't I REMEMBER? These feelings ... are they even mine?
1. Act One: Violin's Melody

Paradise with Closed Eyes

Chapter One- Rain's Awakening

Truthfully, everything is still a bit fuzzy. I guess because of all the times I've been slapped around. Of how my whole life was literally dumped upside down and my very life inside out. Everything does have a beginning though, and mine was very wet, and actually quite calm until I began recovering from the head trauma I might or might not have had at the time...

:::

The wetness of rain slapping my cheek was what roused me. Slowly opening my eyes, I instinctively went for the large blanket I thought I had, to pull over me. Actually realizing that I didn't have such privileges of the modern American, I sat up, a quizzical expression on my face. It was dark, and the cold winds lapping at my bear arms was comforting; it was hard to actually make me feel anything less than cool. Rubbing my tongue on the roof of my mouth, I felt how dry my mouth was.

Yep. I dehydrated from my great ability to be too lazy to drink water.

But, where was I?

Standing up off of the wet ground, I jumped in fear as a metallic clang rang out, louder than rolling thunder. Looking by my feet, it was hard to miss the large, slightly rusted mace on the floor. Even more confused and worried I had been kidnapped and forced into the gladiatorial games, I swung my head around, scanning the room. Or, fortress main hall.

The stone walls were mossy, and I scrunched up my nose, smelling a putrid odder in the air. Wet dog. And I knew it wasn't me smelling like that. Moonlight was illuminating my surroundings, beams breaking through the clouds ever so often as I paced the ruins of my current location. I tried to draw forth the memories of my past, but all I was getting was a fuzzy image of a girl with wavy, dark night blue hair.

"Freakin'… watchin' too much anime…" Opening my eyes, I inhaled through my nose, letting the crisp, morning air fill my lungs. My chest was feeling tight again, and I struggled to take a few deep, raspy breaths. Looking back up towards where the ceiling should have been, I closed my eyes again.

What the hell is going on?

Finally giving up on remembering how I got to this place, I looked for a door. Passing the mace and shield, I walked a few more feet, before stopping. "Should i…?" Looking back, I gave the weapon and armor a hard look, before shaking my head. Suddenly my left eye went blind. "GAH!" Yelling, I swatted madly at my face, smacking the thing off my eye with a wet, messy, slap. It came back, and this time I grabbed it. My head screamed in protest, and I gritted my teeth.

… the _fuck_?

I stroked my head, and gapped with a mortified face.

My hair.

It was straight.

And blackish-blue.

And before it was a red brown,

And curly…

"What the _hell_ is going _ON_!?" Flapping my arms wildly, me, the seventeen year old teenaged _man_ I am, I screamed. Doing this for good two or three minutes, I collapsed in a heap by the mace, gasping for breath. Damn asthma.

This was like some horrible, b s book or anime. I seemed to be having an amnesia problem. Totally cliché. And apparently my hair was an inhuman shade of blue black! The rain helped calm my nerves as I lay on my back. The moon was a ruby red color.

"Might as well go with it…" Muttering to myself, I pulled myself up. Whatever type of place this was, it had to be medieval. Who the hell puts a kid in a fortress with melee weapons? Or, however I got in here…

My hands laced around the cold leather grip of the mace. Strangely, it felt familiar, and also calmed me a lot more. Odd. I never handled a weapon much other than those… those…?

I froze.

Those swords my parents used to collect from the renaissance fair in PA. The memories were somewhat faded, if that makes any sense you, but I remembered. My family, my friends, the town of Virgin Valley I lived in, of the WORLD. I looked around with rekindled curiosity.

So what's my name, and where the hell _am_ I?

I took the shield, and unconsciously pulled my left arm through the strap. I frowned. Why was it as if these things where habits of mine. Hell, I barely had a wooden sword; my Mom took it away because I was grounded for bad grades. I knew I wasn't dumb though, I was just overly lazy unless something exciting happened. This was happening at the moment.

Taking a few, more cautious steps, I was conscious of how my footsteps echoed on the stone floor, my skater shoes' sole tapping rather heavily on the floor. I was always kind of naturally flat footed. If I hadn't been like that, my sneaking would have been one much like some amazing badass ninja pirate. Trying as hard as I could to ignore the swishing bangs as they moved like a pendulum over my right eye and nose, I spotted a door at the far end of the vast room.

What luck. I always seemed to have great luck when I really needed it. Other than that, however, my knack for catching on to things quickly was what kept me going most of the time.

Moving towards the door a little faster, the hairs on the back of my neck tensed. I was in the processes of turning to see what I felt, when a heavy forced flung me painfully into the air. Slamming into the cracked and unattended cobblestone flooring, I flopped on the floor, and bounced twice more, all the while gritting my teeth and trying to curl into a ball to minimize the damage my body underwent when I slammed into debris on the ground that had once been the roof of the fortress. Skidding into a wall close to the door, which was only a few yards away, taunting me with the thought of escape, I let out a wheezy "oomph!". Through the rain, I tried to focus my eyesight on the lumbering shadow approaching me on all fours.

Snapping out of my trance, I realized that I, in fact, _didn't_ want to see what had just sent me hurtling about half the length of a football field. Staggering up with the support of the wall behind me, I noticed that my hand was numb; the death grip I had on my new found mace unbelievably strong. Loosening the shield off of my back, I went to shove my hand through the arm guard, and found instead, the searing pain of jabbing my hand into bent metal. Looking at the disc shaped bronze and iron with a crazed expression; I swear I must have drawn my head back with surprise, seeing the large dent in the hardened plate.

Swinging my head up, I saw the biggest dog known to man barreling at me with the speed of a dump truck hell bent on ending my life.

I guess this is where I could have shat myself.


	2. Act One: Violin's Melody Part Two

Paradise with Closed Eyes

Chapter 2-

But I didn't.

Throwing myself to the side, a deafening crash filled my ears, but I was too worried with getting the hell out of the damn place than to turn around and stare at the hole in the wall. Retching open the door with quickness, I went sprinting into an even smellier lobby. Racing over the moldy carpet, I shouldered the large oak door that looked like the only thing keeping me from escaping that hound.

_But noooo, _there just_ had to be a giant courtyard with two more of them wandering around!_

Heart thumping, I managed to ignore my protesting heart and lungs, taking small breaths through my open mouth. Moving back quickly as I had arrived, I ended up peeking at the two patrolling creatures. Squinting, I noticed a pattern to their movements. Once again, I noticed that I did this as if it were a habit, and I really didn't, but I wasn't protesting. I was actually quite glad, if I wasn't so worried that I might have gone both mad _and_ have multiple personality disorder.

Watching their movements one more time, it was easy to conclude that if I waited another minute, while both of them moved past each other, I could sprint along the left far side of the wall, clinging to the shadows, and hope to go undetected. I had a good feeling in my gut. Of course, there were beautifies as well.

Swiping twice more at the bluish black bangs trying so hard to blind my right eye, I raced down the steps as silent as possible, praying to the Gods that it was raining. That meant to me, based on the main fact my enemy _looked _like dogs, that they couldn't detect me by scent as long as the rain was falling over me and them. Or I was just some where were they couldn't feel my emotional presence or pheromones or whatever the hell they did to notice me.

Sprinting across the wet grass, I threw myself behind a rather large bush, seeing out of the corner of my eye, that I misjudged the speed of the sentries, and the giant, wolf like creature was coming back around. Biting my lip to stop from yelling, I squinted in pain and fear as I hit the dirt hard, jolting my head, and making my heart flutter. My mace was digging into my ribs (as I had proclaimed to myself finders keepers in this world, much to my amusement), and I noticed that my other hand was holding the shield that had blocked that first strike from the creature. I contemplated whether or not to discard it, as I tried to keep my mind from the approaching wolf man, but I couldn't find the heart to let it go. I had some sort of unknown attachment to it. Sighing because of habit, I bit my lip again, peering through the branches of the shrubbery. The creature had trotted past, and was around the place where I could get up and continue my escape. Sliding to my feet, I winced as the much foreseen bruise cursed me out beneath my tee shirt.

"Damn it…" Muttering under my breath, I began at a small run, which turned into a brisk jog, before finally, and painfully exploding into a long dash for the next bush. I did this dash and dive tactic for about what felt like an hour; the sun had finally decided to break through a patch of clouds. My knees were bruised and my grey black jeans were covered in grass stains. These also happened to be my favorite pair of pants as well, and so far, the only pair of pants I owned.

Crouching low to the ground, I _finally_ reached the large double doors. They reminded me of something from Skyrim… what was Skyrim again?

Pushing open one of the doors, I froze as it gave a deafening groan, metal screeching aloud as the ungreased door yelled in protest. It was still raining, so maybe…

I looked around, and felt my spine tingle. The hounds were barreling towards me, one on all four, and the other on its hind legs, moving a bit slower, but having the effect of being tall.

I, for some reason, honestly thought the door was going to open without much trouble, but hell no, I was pretty damn wrong.

"Paladin! Hold so that we may kill you!" The wolf on its hind legs opened its large jaws, and a garbled tone wavered out, almost making me crap my pants again.

"What _the _**FUCK**!?" Spinning on my heel, I rushed out the door, and slammed it shut. Not bothering to figure out a way to block them, I ran on, wet tears falling from the sky, stinging my face as I ran as fast as I could. I was on a hill path, which spiraled down. At the very bottom appeared to be a beautiful valley, and in the distance, I could see a city, lit and calling out to me.

"Yes!" Leaning forward a bit, I gained more momentum as I barreled into the bushes close by, cutting through them and making a bee line for the city. I misplaced a step, and fell sideways, face slamming into the wet grass and mud. Groaning aloud, I flopped off the ground, and rolled to a stop. My head felt light, and my vision swam. I closed my eyes, feeling the rain fall down on me, roll down my skin, and continue into the nature I lay on top of.

Groaning, I sat up, blurry eyed, and woozy.

"Yo … fuck me…that wasn't fun at all…" Standing up rather slowly, I heard the sound of heavy foot fall coming from behind me. Looking forward again, I moved as fast as I could towards where I had seen the city. I _had _to make it. Pushing through a lot of low hanging branches, I came out onto what looked to be a road. Looking around frantically, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Damn it…" Gasping, I began sliding down the slope leading into a beautiful open plain. A group of houses sat quietly in the middle, a rather large chain link fence with barbed wire the only thing stopping people from attacking. I moved towards the houses.

Whatever I might have been thinking, I really don't remember, because, the next thing I knew I knew was that I suddenly began to hear what sounded like a violin. Falling to a knee, I looked up, and spotted the most alluring girl running towards me, an axe almost TWICE her size trailing behind her. One of her arms were outstretched, her mouth a gap as she tried to reach me.

Who the hell was she yelling at?

I was mystified my the beautiful music, enjoying the rain on my sky. Smirking, I think I laughed. I smelt wet dog again.

This was really one hell of a way for my life to end. And than I realized what I was hearing. Bird's Poem... the violin version.

Was that why I was crying? Why I felt pain explode down my back? Why...

Why I can't breath?


End file.
